


Kiss With a Fist

by solxander



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Love, M/M, Romance, Suspense, god is dead and we killed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solxander/pseuds/solxander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Reiner go on a grand and cliche adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Fist

Eren was standing atop one of the many walls looking for titans. His mind consumed by one thought I must kill a all of the titans! Strong arms wrap him.  
“Senpai” Eren quietly gasps. Reiner chuckles to himself. Eren felt light headed. Jean is also with his love. Marco. Well half of him anyways. Its quite disturbing but whatever makes him happy. Reiner spots a titan approaching the wall. He immediately released Eren from his grasp.   
“Titans” Reiner says Eren takes off sprinting. “Eren wait!” He yells and sprints after him. That titan’s height was over 9000! Jean kisses Marco just above the only eyebrow left and carefully places him on a bench. Reiner desperately tries to catch up to Eren but to no avail. Theres no way that eren can kill a titan of that size by himself and Reiner knows it. Eren reaches the titan before you're even halfway there. Reiner looks around to see anything he can grapple his maneuver gear onto. Theres not. Eren is desperately trying to kill the titan. He too blinded by his need to kill all of the titans to see that he won’t be able to do it. A big hand reaches to try to strike Eren down. It misses but hits the rope of the maneuver gear Eren cuts himself free but he doesn’t have time to grapple anything. Reiner grapples directly on the titan, his thoughts consumed with Eren. He goes down to try to catch him. He almost reaches him, but its too late, the Eren was already dead.


End file.
